In The Witches House
by Child of the Muse
Summary: Written for the quidditch fanfiction competition


**A/N PROMPTS: 4 (word) bleeding, 6 (word) helios, 11 (word) underhanded**

_"Sleep well my lord."_

~00*oo*00*oo*00*oo*00~

When he woke up, he was in a cellar, his wrists cuffed and connected to heavy metal chains the fitted onto the walls. Voldemort had chased him into the forest on one of his hunting Harry crusades, only it was ten times more dangerous than what Dudley used to do…and a lot more real. He scooted over to Voldemort, bypassing the sweets…they were probably poisoned anyways.

"Hey, wake up."

If Voldemort could be knocked out and eaten by his own servant…ew. Who would want to eat him anyway? He's probably taste like snake. And would a body this emaciated have anything left on it to-why was he even _thinking _about this? He shook him harder.

"Hey, wake _up_!"

The body under his stiffened like a block of ice and went preternaturally still.

"Er…good, you're awake. We have to find a way out of here. Come on."

He started tugging at the chain on the wall as Voldemort sat up and looked around him, taking in the pleasant scenery no doubt. He suddenly towered over his, red eyes looking strangely…bored. "If you want to get out of your chains, use your power. Channel it, control it. Move the brick from the wall." He sighed and let his power surround the brick, just like Moody had been teaching him to do in these situations. When he finally got it out, Voldemort turned away and sat down as far away as the seats would allow. Two could play at that game, although he was sorely tempted to sit as close to him as possible, just to make him uncomfortable for treating him like such a prick.

Even still though…it didn't make sense. "That was really underhanded, what she did."

"Did you expect honesty?"

"Yeah, for _you. _She's a death eater! She has to do what you tell her! Not only that, she's unhealthily obsessed with you and she actually _worships_ the ground you walk on. It doesn't make sense, for her to do something like this."

"It could be anything, though from what I have been told, Bellatrix Lestrange has succumbed to madness in recent days."

"Serves her right," he grumbled. Voldemort ignored him.

"I should have taken care of it when I came across her in azkaban. I miscalculated the damage done to her mind in my absence."

"Why would you overlook it?"

"She was a valuable warrior."

He looked on with disgust. "You talk about her like she's already dead."

"She is."

He turned away. "If she's already dead than why aren't we getting out of this place?"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

"I'M NOT YOUR DEATH EATER! I'LL QUESTION YOU HOWEVER I WANT!"

"CRUCIO!"

He dodged under the bed and Voldemort trapped him under there with a warding spell. "If you do not cease your useless prattling on, I will _keep _you under there and let the mad woman have you for dinner. Quiet yourself and let me _think._"

His teeth snapped together as his mouth shut tight and he couldn't stop them from gritting. He poked at the ward and tried to get out, but it held first. He sighed and scooted up as close to it as possible, trying to get a better look at Voldemort. He limped slightly as he paced, his breathing was wheezy and heavy, something dark dripped from his palm...

"Would you just let me help you for Merlin's sake? You're bleeding!"

Voldemort said nothing and moved further away, resisting his touch. Why did he have to be so difficult about everything? They were enemies, but they were in this togeth-

That was it.

Voldemort didn't want his help because they were enemies. He sighed. "Look, for as long as we are in here together, I swear on my magic not to hurt you, alright?"

"And why is it, exactly, that you think the great and powerful Lord Voldemort should trust the word of a half-blood prophesied to bring about his end?"

"Er…what?"

"The prophecy! Surely even you-"

"No one ever told me about any prophecy."

There was a long silence in which they regarded each other. He sighed. "Look, the reason you should trust me is because Bellatrix is crazier than _you._ And that's saying something. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, kay?"

"I find myself surprised you even know that saying. Tend to me, young Helios, and we will make our escape."

"Helios?"

"He is the ancient personified greek sun god. I find the name fitting for you."

"Er…thanks?" He finished wiping away the blood, trying to figure out the enigma that was Voldemort. "Hey, why do people never call you Lord Slytherin, with you being Slytherin's heir and all?"

"I wanted to make a name for myself and not rely on the name of my founder. I may be Slytherin's heir but I am not Slytherin himself."

"Oh." Made sense. "Er…well, you're all patched up. Can…can we get out of here now?"

"Certainly. Stand back."

For fifteen minutes, he inspected the door. With each minute that ticked by, he fidgeted a little more. Finally, Voldemort moved, pressing his power into a screw and pulling it loose, causing the seemingly stable door the fall off it's hinges. "I thought that might be the case. Come quickly."

He nodded and they ran through the halls, quickly escaping the crazy witches house. "You know, this kind of reminds me of Hansel and Gretel."

"We are not immediate family."

"No, but family is family. Did you know that we're actually distant cousins?"

Voldemort looked disturbed. "How did you come by this knowledge?"

"You're related to Slytherin through the Peverell line, only Camdus Peverell kept his line clean and Slytherin only while Ignotus didn't."

"I see, and who did he mate with?"

He smiled. "Gryffindor's heir. C'mon, the entrance out of the forest is this way."


End file.
